firefandomcom-20200223-history
Chatham-Kent Fire
The Chatham-Kent Fire Department was created in 1998 through an amalgamation of the City of Chatham, the Town of Wallaceburg and all of the assorted towns, villages and townships of Kent County. The fire department is composite - stations 1 and 2 are full-time, station 3 has full and part-time firefighters and the remaining stations are part-time. Fire Station No. 1 - 5 Second St., Chatham Built 1978 :Unit 1-11 - 2002 HME 1871 / Fort Garry pump (1050/800/40F) (SN#M6921) :Unit 1-21 - 1988 Mack MR688P / Superior pump (1250/500) (SN#SE 929) :Unit 1-14 - 1996 E-One Hurricane / Superior tower (1500/200/95') (SN#SE 1627) :Unit 1-13 - 1980 Ford E / Whiting command unit :Unit 3-41 - 1941 IHC / Pirsch aerial (-/-/65') Fire Station No. 2 - 270 Sandys St., Chatham Built 1980 :Unit 2-11 - 2002 HME 1871 / Fort Garry pump (1050/800/20A) (SN#M6887) :Unit 2-14 - 2006 E-One Cyclone II quint (1750/500/75') (SN#121968 / SE 3370) Fire Station No. 3 - 786 Dufferin St., Wallaceburg Built 1958 :Unit 3-11 - 1989 E-One pump (1050/500) (SN#6833) :Unit 3-14 - 1991 Grumman Aerialcat tower (1250/200/102' tower) (SN#18475-AC102) :2007 IHC 4400 / Rosenbauer tanker (420/?) :Unit 3-12 - 1972 Ford L800 / King tanker (250/1500) (SN#72018) Fire Station No. 4 - 7112 St. Philippe Line, Grande Pointe Built 1959 :2006 IHC 4400 / Dependable pump (1050/1000/20/F) :Unit 4-12 - 2000 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry tanker (450/1500) (SN#M6602) :Unit 4-13 - 1994 Ford F Super Duty / Dependable light rescue Fire Station No. 5 - 3 John Park Line, Tupperville :2006 IHC 4400 / Dependable pump (1050/1000/20/F) :Unit 5-12 - 1991 Ford F800 / Fort Garry pump (625/1400) (SN#M4475) :Unit 5-13 - 1981 Ford E350 / Childs light rescue :Parade - 1959 Fargo 700 / Thibault pump (500/500) (SN#392521) Fire Station No. 6 - 175 Lindsley St. E., Dresden :Unit 6-11 - 2003 IHC 4900 / Fort Garry pump (840/1000/20F) (SN#M9017) :Unit 6-14 - 1989 Ford C8000 / Hub/Thibault pump (840/500/55' boom) (SN#1525) :Unit 6-12 - 1995 GMC Top Kick / Dependable tanker (350/1850) :2005 IHC 4400 / Lafleur heavy rescue :Unit 6-13 (85FD022) - 1985 GMC Vandura / Whiting light rescue :Parade - 1942 Ford / Bickle pump (420/250) :Parade - 1937 Ford / Bickle chemical (2x50 soda/acid) Fire Station No. 7 - 10133 Longwoods Rd., King's Corners :Unit 7-11 - 1999 IHC 4900 / Fort Garry pump (1050/1000) (SN#M6317) :Unit 7-12 - 1990 Ford F800 / Fort Garry pump (625/1400) (SN#M4476) :Unit 7-13 - 1986 Ford E350 / Whiting light rescue Fire Station No. 8 - 97 Industrial Rd., Thamesville :Unit 8-11 - 1988 Ford F800 / Hub front-mount pump (625/1000) (SN#1220) :Unit 99-11 - 1979 IHC S1800 / King front-mount pump (625/600) (SN#79057) :Unit 8-12 - 2000 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry tanker (350/1500) (SN#M6583) :Unit 8-13 - 1995 Grumman / Almonte step van rescue :Parade - 1929 Ford Model 'A' / Bickle chemical (40 gal. soda/acid) Fire Station No. 9 - 137 Elm St., Bothwell :Unit 9-12 - 1995 GMC Top Kick / Robica-Forman tanker (420/1800) :Unit 9-11 - 1987 GMC C7000 / Hub pump (625/500) (SN#1310) :Unit 9-13 - 1992 Ford E350 / Champion light rescue Fire Station No. 10 - 255 King St., Highgate :Unit 10-11 (96FD075) - 1996 GMC Top Kick / Superior tanker (400/1200) (SN#SE 1593) :Unit 10-12 (88FD074) - 1988 Ford F800 / Fort Garry tanker (500/1200) :Unit 10-13 (06FD130) - 2006 IHC 4400 / Lafleur heavy rescue (SN#1478) :Parade - 1938 GMC / General pump Fire Station No. 11 - 17 Ebenezer St., Ridgetown Built 1966/1981 :Unit 11-11 - 1997 Freightliner FL80 / Fort Garry pump (1050/1000) (SN#M6002) :Unit 11-14 - 1991 Ford CF8000 / Phoenix (1050/500/55' boom) (SN#90-04-967-264) :Unit 11-12 - 1997 GMC C8500 / Dependable tanker (625/1500) (SN#TP-284-625-1500-97) :Unit 11-13 - 1990 GMC C7000 / Hub heavy rescue :Parade - 1937 Ford / Barton pump (250/250) Fire Station No. 12 - 9906 Maynard Line Built 1993 :Unit 12-11 (01FD109) - 2000 IHC 4900 / Fort Garry pump (1050/1000/45F) (SN#M6622) :Unit 12-12 (08FD069) - 2007 IHC 4400 / E-One tanker (420/1500) (SN#132922) :Unit 12-13 (84FD070) - 1984 Ford E350 / Childs light rescue Fire Station No. 14 - 780 Ross Lane, Erieau :Unit 14-11 - 2009 Pierce Contender pump (1050/850) :Unit 14-13 (07FD046) - 2007 GMC C5500 4x4 / Dependable light rescue Fire Station No. 15 - 7584 6th Line East :Unit 15-11 - 1989 IHC 4900 / American Eagle pump (840/1000) (SN#C-1295) :2007 IHC / E-One tanker (400/1500) :Unit 15-12 - 1979 GMC 7000 / King tanker (325/1400) (SN#79033) :Unit 15-13 - 2000 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry heavy rescue Fire Station No. 16 - 20218 Dillon Rd. :Unit 16-11 - 2003 IHC 4400 / Fort Garry pump (1050/1000/10A) :Unit 16-13 (84FD079) - 1984 Ford E350 / Mark Bodies light rescue :Unit 16-12 - 1998 Freightliner / Dependable tanker (420/2500) Fire Station No. 17 - 9 Sullivan St., Merlin Built 1970/1978 :Unit 17-11 - 2009 Pierce Contender pump (1050/640) :1986 GMC 7000 / V&M Millwrights tanker (-/3200) :1994 Chevrolet / Homebuilt cube van rescue Fire Station No. 18 - 2 Charles St., Blenheim Built 1984 :Unit 18-11 - 2001 IHC 4900 / Fort Garry pump (1050/1000/25F) (SN#M6627) :Unit 18-14 - 2000 E-One Cyclone II quint (1750/500/75') (SN#121968) :Unit 18-12 - 1983 GMC 7000 / King tanker (250/1500) (SN#830003) :Unit 18-13 (07FD067) - 2007 IHC 4400 / Kent Fabricators (1994) heavy rescue :Unit 18-23 - 1990 Ford E350 high level rope rescue :Parade - 1948 IHC KB-6 / Bickle pump (500/500) Fire Station No. 19 - 9 Superior St., Tilbury :Unit 19-11 - 2001 IHC 4900 / Fort Garry pump (1050/1000/25F) (SN#M6626) :Unit 19-14 - 1988 White Xpeditor / Superior Tsqt. (1250/500/75' telesqurt (SN#SE 855) :Unit 19-12 - 1995 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable tanker (200/2200) :Unit 19-22 (VEFD40) - 1954 AM General Military pattern / Local tanker (-/1500) :Unit 19-13 - 1987 Ford E350 / Whiting light rescue :Unit 19-23 (VEFD35) - 1983 Chevrolet Van 30 / Childs light rescue :Parade - 1938 Ford / Bickle pump Fire Station No. 20 - 130 Talbot Trail W., Wheatley Built 1987 :Unit 20-11 - 1995 Freightliner FL80 / Superior pump (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1449) :Unit 20-12 - 1980 GMC / King tanker (625/1500) (SN#800008) :Unit 20-13 - 2005 IHC 4400 / Lafleur heavy rescue :Parade - 1953 Chevrolet / Bickle pump (425/300) Assignment unknown :(VEFD47) - 1979 IHC CO1810B / King pump (625/500) :1978 Chevrolet C65 / King pump (625/800) Retired apparatus :1988 GMC / Unicell light rescue :1986 Ford E350 / Childs light rescue :1986 Ford E350 / Whiting light rescue :1984 Mack-Renault / Pierreville pump (1050/500) :1983 Ford E / Childs light rescue :1981 Ford F / King pump (840/800) :1981 IHC S1800 King / pump (625/800) :1981 GMC Vandura 35 command :1980 GMC 7000 / King tanker (350/1500) :1980 Dodge Kary Van light rescue :1979 Ford C / King pump (625/800) :1979 IHC CO1950B / King telesqurt (1050/200/75') :1979 GMC Value Van 35 step van rescue :1978 Ford C900 / King pump (840/1000) :1978 Ford L800 / King pump (625/700) :1977 IHC CO1910B / King pump (840/500) :1977 Ford F800 / King tanker (250/1400) :1976 Chevrolet Scottsdale light rescue :1975 Ford C900 / King telesqurt (1050/-/75') (ex-London, Ontario) :1975 Ford C900 King / pump (840/600) :1974 IHC CO1910B / King pump (1050/500) :1974 Ford C / King pump (1050/800) :1974 Ford C / King pump (840/600) :1974 IHC L1700 / King front-mount pump (625/500) :1974 Ford C800 / King tanker (200/1200) :1974 GMC 6500 / V&M Millwrights tanker (100/3000) :1974 Dodge 800 tanker (-/2000) :1972 IHC CO1910A / Pierreville pump (1050/500) :1971 Dodge 700 / King tanker (250/1500) :1970 Fargo 700 tanker (200/1500) :1966 Ford C850 / King pump (840/500) (ex-Waterloo, Ontario) :1966 Ford C950 / Lafrance pump (840/600) :1964 IHC L / King pump (625/800) External links Chatham-Kent Fire Department Category:Kent County, Ontario